This disclosure is directed to an aqueous washer, and, more particularly, to the mechanism used to apply the washer solution to the part to be treated.
Conventional aqueous washers repeatedly apply a solution to a part for some treatment of the part. The conventional aqueous washer comprises a washer housing including spaced apart sidewalls, and a top wall connecting the sidewalls. Fixedly attached to each of the sidewalls are spaced apart rows of risers, each riser including a plurality of spaced apart nozzles. Each riser is intended to treat the part as the part moves past the riser. The riser nozzles direct the solution onto the part placed within the housing. In other instances, an operator may use a portable wand, with a nozzle on the end, in order to spray the part. The risers can be of various shapes, from straight, to curved. And some risers have straight central portions, and angled end portions.